Night Watch is a new and improved variety which has resulted from definite breeding programs and experiments carried on by me in my greenhouses at 821 Walnut St., Batavia, Ill. Our experiments commenced in March, 1977 and are being carried on continuously. This seedling, 79.times.031 M, is the result of a cross between Frank Headley, an unpatented, variagated foliage, dwarf geranium and Red Heart, an unpatented cascade geranium.
Asexual reproduction of Night Watch has been accomplished from vegatative cuttings in my greenhouse in Batavia, Ill. Examination of the plants so propagated has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics herein disclosed for Night Watch are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.